I love you
by writerchick13
Summary: Harry Ginny. Takes place in Harry's 7th year, Ginny's 6th. Harry loves his girlfriend, more than the world. he only wishes that he could do something to help her...rated m to be safe. R&R, oneshot!


**Okay, a one shot for ya'll. Hope you like, and don't forget to review at the end! Love from-writerchick13**

**Disclaimer: hahaha…that was funny.**

I love you

Harry Potter was looking for his girlfriend. Ginny Weasley was nowhere to be found, and it was getting to be midnight. He thought he knew where she might be, but didn't want to think about it. He trusted her.

You see, Ginny had a problem. Or rather, had a problem. She was addicted to alcohol. Ever since the two had started dating, Ginny had told Harry repeatedly that she was going to stop going to the weekly parties that were held in the room of requirement. That she wanted to be a better person for him. He didn't like the drinking. Ginny was actually a nice person, outgoing, funny, smart. When she wasn't drinking. She was a totally different person when she was drinking. Firewhisky, or just some punch that had been spiked. It didn't matter. She would drink it. She was addicted.

During her fifth year, she had been raped. It had left a big impact on her, and the drinking had started heavily after that. She had told no one, in fact, Harry thought he might be the only human on earth that knew besides her and that bastard. Malfoy. That slimy, foul, disgusting…thing had hurt her. In a way he could never fix. It killed him. She still had nightmares about it, a year later. When they were the only ones in the common room, late at night, she would fall asleep on him. And it was horrible, to listen to what she was going through in her dreams. Relieving it, night after night. Sometimes, they were both lucky, and she would get through a night without a bad dream. Or she would go a month, and then have a weeks worth of dreams. Sometimes he couldn't get her to wake up, and those were the worst. He was helpless, to stop her from hyperventilating, to stop her from moaning out in her sleep. And her screams and pleas for someone to help her could never be answered.

She had been through a lot, and that was why he was worried about her now. It was Friday night, the night of the weekly party. She might be in the room of requirement, and if that was so, she would come back wasted. But she had been clean for three months, and she seemed fine. So he was going to trust her.

The common room door opened, and in stumbled the very girl he had been thinking about. His heart sank. She was drunk. Very drunk. She made her way to where was standing and when she was about five inches from him, she said in a higher voice than usual, "Hey you! I've been…looking…for you…all night!" she stumbled and he caught her. Her breath smelled awful. Trying to keep the lump in his throat down, he made sure she had her balance before letting her go.

"Come on baby. It's time for bed." he told her softly. She looked back at him with unfocused eyes.

"What?" she asked blankly.

"Bed. It's time to go to sleep."

"Oh come on! It's early still! Why don't you come back with me, I'll show you how much I've been having. I think it'll be more fun with you there. Everybody was hitting on me, but I told them to fuck off." Ginny told him proudly, swaying on the spot.

"Good job baby. I'm proud of you," he told her, trying to steer her in the right direction. But which way was the right direction? He couldn't get her up to her dormitory, he couldn't get up there. If he let her sleep in his bed, Ron might find her, and want to know why she wasn't sleeping in her own bed. The only thing left was the couch. In the common room. Praying tonight wouldn't be one of those nights, he led her over to the couch.

Ginny looked at it for a couple of seconds and then turned back to Harry. "This isn't my bed," she told him knowingly. Then a look came in her eyes and she grinned. "Do you have other plans for going to bed?" she said with a half smile on her face.

_God, please help me. _He silently prayed before trying again to swallow the lump in his throat that was making it hard to speak. "No, Ginny. We need to go to bed. Sleep. Dreams." With every word he said, she got a look on her face, that plainly said that she did want to sleep…with him.

Gently, he laid her down on the couch and covered her with blankets. "Good night baby. I love you."

"Aww, thank you!" she giggled, and Harry sighed.

Not able to keep the tears from falling any longer, he turned away and stretched out in a comfortable chair. There was silence in the common room for about five minutes as Ginny, surprisingly, tried to go to sleep. She suddenly sat up, looked at him, and promptly threw up on the rug.

Almost overwhelmed with the need to cry, Harry got out of his chair, cleaned up the sick, and then came and sat on the edge of the couch, where Ginny was starting to cry.

"I don't feel good!" she told him. He pulled her close to him, holding her tight.

"Shh. It's okay," he whispered in her ear, stroking her hair lightly. "It's going to be okay," he told her again, his voice accidentally cracking. Slowly, the crying died down and she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," she told him, and the look on her face was enough to make a grown man break down, much less a 17 year old who loved her.

"It's okay baby. I love you, no matter what."

"I'm going to sleep now, okay?" she looked as if he said no, she would immediately get up, and stay awake.

"Okay," he started, and had to compose himself. "You go back to sleep. I'll be right here." the promise made her look at him gratefully, and she laid back down.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

"For letting me go to sleep." she answered, eyes closed.

Harry let the tears fall freely, and didn't speak until he trusted himself again. "I love you." he whispered, and she didn't answer. Her breath came slow and deep, and he knew she was asleep.

Slowly, he got off the couch and went back over to his chair. He was just about to drift off when he heard something. Dreading what he was thinking, he raised his head and looked at the sleeping form of Ginny.

"No," you could barely hear it. Sobs renewing in his throat, he reached the couch in two strides.

"Don't. Please, no…no!" she screamed, and Harry quickly cast the silencing charms around the common room before trying to wake her up.

"Ginny. Baby. Wake up."

"No! God please! Please!" her screams were heartbreaking, Harry couldn't stop it. Tears fell as he tried to wake her up.

"I love you baby, please wake up!"

She was starting to hyperventilate, crying in her sleep.

"Ginny!"

She awoke with a start, took one look at Harry, who knew he must look horrible, and started to sob.

"I can't do this! I can't , I'm done, I want out!" she told him, holding tight to him, head buried under his neck.

"I'm so sorry baby," he couldn't think of anything else to say. He felt so helpless.

She continued to sob, not letting Harry go for a second. Soon, his shirt was drenched with her tears, and he couldn't help but let his own tears fall. Soon enough, he stopped. He had no reason to act like this. Ginny needed him.

"I'm so sorry." he told her over and over. "I love you." she didn't even acknowledge him, just continued to cry.

Finally, the storm of tears let up, and she looked up at him.

"Please don't leave me." her voice was weak and pitiful.

"Of course not baby. I promise. I love you." Harry told her.

"Thank you," she breathed, and laid back down, holding his hand. He laid down next to her, and then got up.

"Baby, get up for a second."

"Why?" she asked, looking alarmed.

"I'm just gonna get me and you situated. It's okay." he told her quickly.

She got up and he laid down. "Come on," he said, patting the space in front of him.

She laid back down and Harry put the blankets over them. A couple of minutes later, he heard her whisper three words.

"I love you too."

He didn't answer, and soon enough, Ginny had fallen back asleep, her hand in his. Hoping to God he wasn't leaving Ginny out in the cold in case she had another nightmare and couldn't wake him up, he eventually drifted off to sleep.

**Was it good? I know, it's totally not my usual style, but…idk. Review, I'll welcome flames on this one too. Review, and thanks! Love from-writerchick13**


End file.
